Meeting the Varia
by SkyGem
Summary: A four year old Tsuna is feeling lonely because all of his uncles and brothers are busy, so Giotto does the only logical thing he can think of; he takes his son to a den of bloodthirsty murderers. Omake for my fic "Raising a Family".


Summary: A four year old Tsuna is feeling lonely because all of his uncles and brothers are busy, so Giotto does the only logical thing he can think of; he takes his son to a den of bloodthirsty murderers. Omake for my fic "Raising a Family".

SkyGem: Well, here's the omake I promised you all a few days ago. Hope you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>Giotto was sitting at his desk, doing his paperwork as usual when he heard the door to his office creak open and looked up to see Tsuna peeking in.<p>

Smiling, the blond gestured for his son to come in.

Pushing the door open wider, Tsuna slipped in, then struggled to close it behind him. After successfully completing his task, he turned and skipped over to his father.

"What's up?" asked Giotto with a smile.

"Can I stay in here while you work?" asked Tsuna. "I promise to be _really_ quiet."

Giotto smiled apologetically at his son. "I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I was about to leave. Why don't you hang out with your brothers?"

Tsuna shook his head sadly, "They're all busy. Hayato is learning about explosives from Uncle G. Uncle Asari went to get his swords sharpened and Takeshi went with him. Kyoya is in Russia with uncle Alaude. And the twins went with Uncle Daemon to pick out tridents for themselves." (AN: This is before Ryohei appeared.)

"I see," said Giotto thoughtfully. Then, after a moment of silence, he suddenly asked, "Then why don't you come with me?"

"With you?" asked Tsuna, his eyes widening. "But don't you have work?"

"Sure," said Giotto. "But the person I'm going to see is actually my uncle. I don't think he'd mind if you come along."

Tsuna's face lit into a bright smile at this and he jumped into his father's lap, throwing his arms around his neck. "Thanks daddy!" he shouted.

Giotto couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "No problem, son. Now, why don't we go get changed and we'll be on our way, hm?"

* * *

><p>About forty minutes later, Giotto and Tsuna had arrived at their destination.<p>

As his father rang the doorbell, Tsuna hid behind his pant legs, pulling the hood of his pink bunny sweater down so that it almost obscured his eyes.

Before long, the door to the mansion was opened by a young boy who looked to be about five or six years older than Tsuna, wearing a weird black robe which covered his eyes.

"Welcome, Primo," he said in a bored tone.

Giotto smiled back and said, "Hey, Mammon. How are you?"

The boy named Mammon merely shrugged. Then, noticing the little figure hiding behind the blonde's legs, his eyes gained a curious glint to them (not that anybody could see it, of course). "Who's the brat?" he asked in his normal tone of voice.

Giotto practically beamed when he heard the question. Stepping aside, he gently nudged Tsuna forward and said, "Mammon, I'd like you to meet my son, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna, this guy is Mammon. He works for the uncle I told you about."

Tsuna peeked up at the man through his eyelashes and flashed him a dimpled smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mammon. You can call me Tsuna."

When Tsuna smiled, Mammon almost blushed at the cuteness of it, then almost gasped in surprise; he had never before thought anything was **cute**. What was happening to him?

Taking a closer look at the kid, he took in the boy's naturally charming features and was, for a second, overcome with awe. Even at his young age, it appeared that young Tsunayoshi had gained full control over his cuteness. Then, as an idea began to form in his mind, Mammon had to hold back a smirk. If he could find a way to corrupt the kid enough to use his looks for his own personal benefit, he could gain a lethal weapon…and a great tool for making money.

While he was thinking all this, Tsuna's smile disappeared from his face, thinking that the reason Mammon didn't reply was because he didn't like him. Tsuna was almost about to cry, and when Mammon saw this, he forced a smile onto his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsuna," he said, trying to form a smile, which came out looking more like a grimace.

Fortunately for the illusionist, though, Tsuna had grown up in the same household as his uncle Alaude (and for the past year Kyoya, too), who only ever showed a sliver of emotion on his face, so he was able to understand what the young illusionist was trying to do.

Latching onto his leg, the little brunette smiled up at Mammon.

Giotto, seeing this, grinned widely and said, "Hey, Mammon. Would you mind taking care of Tsuna for me while I talk to Timoteo? The more fun he has, the more you get paid. He gets even a scratch, and **you'll** be the one paying **me**. Deal?"

The illusionist thought for a moment, weighing the pros against the cons. In the end, he smirked and said, "He'll be safe with me."

"Oh, I know," said Giotto, going into overprotective father mode. "Or else money won't be the only thing you'll be losing," he said, his voice sounding creepy.

Mammon felt a shiver run up his spine. Trying not to imagine all the things Giotto would do to him if he let his son get injured, the purple haired fellow held out his hand to Tsuna, saying, "Why don't we go exploring?"

Slipping a tiny hand into his, Tsuna nodded, and said, "Let's go!"

Giotto watched the two of them with a smile as they disappeared around the corner. When they were gone, the blond headed towards his uncle's office, where he knew where the older man and his guardians would be at this time of day.

Arriving at the office, he knocked politely on the door.

"Come in," said Timoteo's voice from inside his office.

Slowly opening the door, Giotto stepped in. "Hello, uncle," he said with a smile.

When they heard his voice, everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing.

Smiling gently, Timoteo got up from where he was sitting and went to greet his brother's son. Kissing both of Giotto's cheeks in greeting, he said, "Giotto! It's so good to see you! It's been too long since you last came to the Varia HQ."

"It's good to see you too, uncle. You look very healthy," said Giotto. Turning to his uncle's guardians, he said, "And you all look very well too. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is well, Primo. Thank you for asking," said Coyote, the second in command.

"So," said Timoteo, drawing the young man's attention back to himself. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Immediately, Giotto was all business. "To your retirement," he said in a businesslike voice. Then, after a slight hesitation, he added, "And to Xanxus' succession."

* * *

><p>In another part of the mansion, a certain eleven year old with silvery hair reaching just past his shoulders was going from room to room, searching for a certain mist guardian to be.<p>

"VOOI! Where the hell is that trash?" shouted the boy in an irritated voice.

As he was taking in a deep breath to shout again, he heard something; a quiet voice. Looking in the direction of the voice, he followed it and, before he could make out what it was saying.

"They're not tattoos," said a familiar toneless voice. "I was born with them."

Letting out a snarl, Squalo sped towards the direction in which the cause of his bad mood was.

"Really?" asked a voice that was not familiar to Squalo. "I didn't know that people could be born with marks like that. My uncle G has a red flame on his face, and I used to think that he was just born like that, but then he told me that it was just a tattoo, and that it would be impossible for someone to be born with a mark like that on their face."

'_Uncle G?'_ wondered Squalo, speeding up a little. _'Isn't that the name of Primo's Storm Guardian? Who is this kid?'_ Finally, the silverette turned a corner, and finally saw Mammon, walking toward him holding the hand of a little boy who was wearing a pink bunny ear hoodie. The boy had warm, chocolate brown eyes and hair of the same colour.

Completely forgetting his earlier anger, Squalo just stared at the young boy who was chattering happily away with Mammon, not at all intimidated by the boy's seeming lack of interest.

Before long, though, the shark remembered why he had been so angry and shouted towards the two of them, "Oi! You stupid snake! I've been searching everywhere for you, and you've been entertaining some brat? Primo is coming to the mansion today, and we need to make a good impression on him!"

When the scary older boy had first appeared, Tsuna had been so scared, he was about to cry and clung tightly to Mammon's hand. As soon as he had mentioned his father, though, the young boy's fear dispersed a little.

Mammon snickered at the other boy's words. "If you want to make a good impression on Primo, then I don't think scaring the hell out of his son will help any."

"His…son?" asked Squalo quietly, his eyes flying to the boy who was clinging tightly to Mammon. Bending down a little to look the boy in the eyes, he realized that he did indeed look a lot like the Vongola Primo. "What's your name, kid?"

"T-Tsunayoshi," said the little boy in a quiet voice. After a slight pause, the brunette smiled shyly and said, "You have really pretty hair."

"Pretty hair?" repeated Squalo uncomprehendingly, and Tsuna nodded. After a few seconds, Squalo smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're pretty okay, kid. By the way, I'm Squalo."

Tsuna smiled widely. "It's nice to meet you, Squalo!"

While this was going on, Mammon was watching wordlessly; the kid was even more talented than he had originally thought if he had been able to win Squalo over.

"So," said Tsuna curiously. "Why do you have to make a good impression on daddy?"

"Because," said Squalo, bending down to look Tsuna in the eye, "old man Timoteo and his guardians are going to be retiring soon and I want to become the Varia's next rain guardian."

Tsuna's mouth formed a little 'o'. "The Varia?" he repeated. "The Vongola's independent assassination squad? You're a part of it?"

"That's right!" said Squalo proudly. "I-"

"You know about the Varia?" Mammon asked Tsuna, interrupting Squalo.

"Of course!" said Tsuna with a smile, "Because one day, I'm going to take over from daddy and become Vongola Secondo!"

Squalo, who was angry at Mammon for interrupting him, butted in, saying, "Then I guess that makes us your subordinates?"

"Subordinates?" repeated the little brunette, blushing at the thought of having underlings.

Mammon wacked the Squalo on the head and said, "He's not going to know a word like subordinates!"

"VOOOI! Why the hell not? He knew the words independent and assassination! Why shouldn't he know subordinates?"

At that point, Tsuna tried to tell them that he did, in fact, know the word subordinate, but the two of them just ignored them, continuing their argument.

Tsuna, who was not used to being ignored, did the only logical thing he could think of; he walked away.

It was another four minutes before the two young Varia members realized that the little brunette had disappeared, and when they did, Mammon's normally pale skin became even paler as all the blood drained out of it. Muttering curses under his breath, he said, "We've got to find him! Do you have any idea what his father will do to me if something happens to him?"

Squalo waved off the other boy's worries. "What could possibly happen to him in the mansion?"

"I don't know," said Mammon sarcastically, "Maybe Bel could find him and decide to use him to test out his new knives? Or maybe Lussuria will get to him first and decide to play 'dress up' with him. Or maybe he has the worst luck either of us could imagine and he'll meet Xanxus-"

Squalo, who was by now completely frozen, sprang into action at the mention of his short-tempered boss. "We've got to find him!" he shouted, repeating Mammon's earlier words."

* * *

><p>As the two wayward babysitters were off panicking, Tsuna was making is way down an unknown hallway, when something caught his eye.<p>

Turning to look through an open doorway, Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw something shiny sitting on a cushion. Entranced by the pretty object, the little brunette turned to walk into the room.

Just as the door swung closed behind Tsuna, Squalo passed by the room, shouting his name.

Inside the room, the brunette remained ignorant of the panic he was causing his two new friends.

Walking up to the thing which had caught his eye, he reached up to get it, but alas, he was too short and only succeeded in tipping over the pedestal on which it sat.

As the wooden pedestal toppled to the floor with a crash, Tsuna reached for what he now saws was a delicate-looking tiara. Feeling compelled to try it on, the little four year old placed it on his head, and that's how Bel discovered him just seconds later.

The young prince had been in his closet, searching for something, when he heard a crash from outside. When he had rushed back into his room, ready to kill whoever had trespassed on his territory, he was met with a most astonishing sight.

There, in the middle of the floor, sat a four year old version of the Vongola Primo, with caramel brown orbs for eyes, and a **very** familiar tiara sitting crookedly on his messy brown locks. When the mini-Primo saw the knives Bel was brandishing, his eyes first widened, then his face screwed up as if he were going to cry and his eyes became teary.

Now normally, Bel would have killed anyone who dared to even step foot inside his room without permission, let alone actually touch his crown. What he did this time, though, was rush over to his bedside table, rifle through the drawers for a second, then pull out a digital camera.

Rushing back to the little four year old, he snapped three or four pictures, then put his camera away with a smirk, thinking to use the pictures as bribe for Lussuria later.

"Ushishishi, what do we have here?" he asked the kid, who looked like he was trying hard to hold his tears back. "What're you doing in my room, brat?"

The little brunette hiccupped and said, "I-I saw the tiara a-and thought it w-was cool."

"…Really?" asked Bel, sounding surprised; he wasn't used to people saying that it looked cool, they usually said it looked girly.

The brunette nodded wordlessly and smiled a watery smile.

Putting the knives back wherever he kept them, Bel smiled widely at Tsuna. "Ushishishi, I like you, kid, so I won't kill you." Tsuna relaxed slightly at this, and the blond continued. "Anyways, they call me Prince the Ripper, but you can call me Prince for short."

When he heard the word prince, Tsuna forgot his fear and he looked at the older boy with awe. "You're a prince?" he asked, the respect evident in his voice. Suddenly, he seemed to realize something and let out a little shriek. "Then that means this tiara belongs to you!" he shouted in realization. Quickly taking it off, he handed it to the older boy, saying, "I-I'm so sorry, Prince!"

Laughing, Bel said, "Don't worry, kid. If you want to, the Prince will let you wear it…for now. Anyways…what's your name, and what are you doing at the Varia mansion?"

Placing the tiara back on his head, Tsuna smiled crookedly at the older boy and said, "My name is Tsunayoshi! And I'm here with my dad, because he has work here!"

"Your dad?" asked Bel, tilting his head to the side. Then, he smiled as realization dawned on him and he said, "You're Primo's son!"

Tsuna nodded.

"Okay, then why are you wandering the mansion alone? Don't you know it's dangerous here?"

At this, Tsuna started fidgeting nervously. "A-actually," said the little boy. "I'm supposed to be with Mammon, b-but he and Squalo started arguing, and I got bored, so I left them."

Laughing loudly, Bel said, "You're awesome, brat! And even though I hate those idiots too, we better tell them where you are before they tear the whole mansion apart and piss off our boss."

"Your boss?" asked Tsuna.

Bel nodded at this. "Our boss, Xanxus. He's going to be taking over the Varia after his father retires. He has a **really** short temper."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THIS SHOUTING?" shouted Xanxus, grabbing a tangle of Squalo's hair.<p>

The swordsman tried to pull away from his boss, whom he'd run into while searching for the brat. Cursing under his breath at his bad luck, he reminded himself that at least Xanxus hadn't found the brat yet.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BOSS!" the silverette retorted. "MAMMON AND I ARE LOOKING FOR PRIMO'S SON WHO'S LOST IN THE MANSION!"

Even Xanxus was rendered speechless when he heard this. _Son? Since when did his cousin have a son?_

Before the man could reply, though, the three of them (Mammon was standing quietly by, doing his best not to catch his boss's attention) heard a familiar laugh, then a voice saying, "Shishi, it looks like we're too late."

Before long, Bel rounded the corner, holding the hand of a happy Tsuna, the tiara still strewn messily over his brown locks.

As the three of them turned their attention on the new arrivals, they all had different thoughts.

Squalo was awed at the fact that Tsuna was actually wearing the prince's tiara and hadn't been decimated yet.

Mammon was wondering if the little brunette could win their boss over too.

And Xanxus wasn't really thinking much at all, just staring at the fluffy pink thing that had somehow invaded his home and had won over his guardians.

"Is that him?" asked Tsuna, looking up at Bel while pointing at Xanxus.

"That's right," said Bel with a wicked grin on his face. "Now, just do it exactly like I told you. I promise, he won't hurt you."

Nodding determinedly, Tsuna walked up to the teenager, looked up at him with big brown eyes, smiled shyly, then threw his arms around the older boy's waist.

"Nice to meet you, Xanxan! I think you look really strong, and you'll be the best leader of the Varia **ever**!"

Xanxus, ignoring the mispronunciation of his name, smirked down at the kid. "You're not half bad, brat."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Sorry, sucky ending, but I hope you liked it, ne? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
